


Reckless

by knitekat



Series: Reckless series [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The after effects of Stephen's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Fredbassett.

“Cutter!”

Lester sighed as Nick slowly looked up. He wasn't paid nearly enough to attempt counselling on one Professor Nicholas Cutter.

On the other hand, no one else was willing to try.

“Hart made his own choices, Cutter. Don't lessen his sacrifice by getting yourself killed.”

Nick's face flushed with anger, “I ...”

“You recklessly charged in to a dangerous situation without waiting for backup.”

For a moment, Lester thought he might just have got through to the insufferable man.

“I didn't.”

Or maybe not. Just what would it take to get through to him?


End file.
